Um novo luar
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Aquela noite a lua observou as primeiras cenas do capítulo de uma história de amor, que por mais simples que fosse, era o mais puro e verdadeiro. COMENTEM POR FAVOR! *-* dedicado a uma pessoa especial x3


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer na fanfic]

**Um novo luar**

Kouga caminhava sozinho pela floresta, sendo observado apenas pela lua cheia que exibia toda sua grandiosidade e beleza frágil no céu.

Caminhava sem rumo apenas pensando nela, deixando que seus instintos o guiassem para qualquer lugar.

- "Kagome..."

Continuava a caminhar até que um fraco som de choro e um cheiro familiar o atraem para a realidade, fazendo-o andar mais rápido até a fonte daquele cheiro. Chegou à fonte e lá estava ela.

Seu vício.

A dona de seus pensamentos.

Seu grande amor.

- Kagome?

Ela virou-se assustada pela aparição repentina dele. Abaixou o rosto tentando esconder as lágrimas – Kouga...

- Kagome?!? O que foi...? Por que está chorando? – a analisa com cuidado. Tinha arranhões nas pernas e no rosto, estava descalça. Seu braço direito tinha um corte na parte superior e estava um pouco suja de terra – O que aconteceu com você?

Kagome nada disse, apena continuou de cabaça baixa chorando. Isso bastou como resposta para as perguntas dele – Foi aquele cara de cachorro né?

Kagome balançou a cabeça positivamente. Kouga suspirou e pegou-a no colo levando-a para um pequeno riacho ali perto – O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ele... foi embora... com a Kikyo... ele me trocou por ela... disse que não era mais necessária... e... me mandou embora – falava baixo quase como num sussurro que somente eles escutariam – me deixou para trás... todos seguiram suas vidas e me deixaram para trás...

- Kagome... – Chegaram o riacho. Ele rasgou a manga da roupa do seu braço direito dela, depois amarrou com cuidado sobre o ferimento do braço dela. – Não chore por ele Kagome. Não deve chorar por aqueles que te abandonaram. – Sorri enquanto secava as lágrimas dos seus olhos, e limpava seu rosto com a água – Você é muito especial para chorar por gente assim. – Olhou-a nos olhos sorrindo docemente.

Um leve tom avermelhado tomou conta da face de Kagome enquanto ele a olhava. Ele sorriu ao notar isso, o que só fez com que o rosto dela ficasse um pouco mais avermelhado.

- Promete que não ira chorar novamente por gente que não merece suas lágrimas?

- Prometo... – falou baixo ainda com a face avermelhada sem desviar o olhar do dele.

- O que? Eu não escutei direito. – sorriu enquanto fazia uma cara de desentendido.

Kagome inspirou fundo e depois suspirou abrindo o sorriso que ele tanto adorava – Prometo.

- Assim é melhor – sorriu levantando-a no colo novamente – Quer que eu te leve para algum lugar?

Kagome ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos analisando a expressão de Kouga – Bom... na verdade... eu...

- Você...

Kagone suspirou e olhou Kouga nos olhos, com o rosto novamente avermelhado – Eu quero... ir com você Kouga...

- Ir... comigo? – olhou com um misto de surpresa e felicidade no olhar – Mas para onde?

- Para qualquer lugar Kouga. Eu vou com você para qualquer lugar – ela o abraçou enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido – Quero estar junto da única pessoa que me amou e que se importou comigo de verdade... sempre.

Kouga fica em silêncio por alguns minutos, processando aquelas palavras. Ela queria estar junto dele! Ele sempre a imaginou dizendo-lhe essas palavras, mas... – Kagome?

- Sim? – ela olhou-o confusa, tentando decifrar sua expressão.

- Você não está dizendo isso, só porque o cara de cachorro te deixou sozinha né?

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e as lágrimas voltaram a correr pela sua face enquanto dizia rapidamente e desesperadamente – Não! Não! NÃO! – balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair – Não Kouga! Eu quero ficar com você porque eu PRECISO de você! Eu percebi Kouga que a pessoa que eu amo é você! Foi por isso que eu estava na floresta. – encostou a cabeça no ombro dele deixando suas lágrimas molharem o local – Eu corri na direção da floresta esperando te encontrar, corri o máximo que pude, torci meu tornozelo e cai. Foi ai que percebi que estava perdida comecei a chorar... foi ai que você apareceu... por favor Kouga... me leve com você...

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns minutos. - Kagome?

Ela levantou o rosto lentamente, encontrando o dele com um sorriso doce nos lábios. - O que... Kouga...?

Kouga sorriu e sai andando pela floresta com Kagome no colo – O que você quer comer quando chegarmos?

Kagome sorri e o abraça passando os braços pelo pescoço dele – Obrigada, Kouga.

Ele sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela – Não Kagome, eu que agradeço. Por você existir.

- Kouga... – olha-o envergonhada, o que fez com que um novo sorriso aparece-se na face dele. Kouga foi aproximando seus lábios lentamente dos dela, até eles se encontrarem em um doce, ardente, frágil e apaixonado beijo.

Cessaram o beijo e sorriram um para o outro e foram embora, saindo da floresta, encontrando os amigos de Kouga e seguindo para casa.

Banhados pela luz da lua cheia começavam o primeiro capítulo da suas vidas. Juntos.

**Fim**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Oi pessoal :3**

**Então essa é minha primeira fic Kagome x Kouga ^^**

**Escrevi na escola a idéia surgiu no meio da aula de matemática, quando o prof. tinha acabado de explicar sobre combinações simples xD (nossa muito detalhe né? xD)**

**É eu sei que ficou curta e bem simplizinha, mas digamos a a mais coisa ai do que vocês possam ver ;], porque foi feita enquanto pensava em alguem espcial x3 (ai que vergonha xD)  
**

**Bom. Espero que todos tenham gostado e COMENTEM POR FAVOR *-***

**Aceito elogios, críticas, cheques e barras de chocolate.**

**Beijos :***

_**Zaah-chan x3**_


End file.
